Pain of the Moon
by jenise21
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries. But you don't have to read this if you don't want to..... it sucks. - -'


A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic concerning my favorite couple Kabuto and Shizune. XD And heres some advice: listen to a sad song while reading this, any song and I'm sure you will probably cry or love it (or not) So enjoy and even though this is my first fic, don't go easy on the reviews. XD I mean it.

Disclaimer: I no owe, you no sue

No one could save her now; she was glad. She now had a chance to ask all the questions she's held in her heart for years that seemed like centuries to her. They haven't seen each other in forever. So why now? What did he want with her? They already took what they desired the most. So why come back for her? These questions had burned Shizune with pure curiosity. If nothing else, she wanted to pour her heart out to him. Standing above her. Waiting for information. She would die before she gave away any secrets.

He down at her, feeling ashamed. But no one would know unless he showed it. It was a terrible habit for him to imprison his feelings deep within the depths of his bleeding heart. Seeing her in this state, because of him. Made him feel half loyal and half stupid. But he wanted nothing more but to see her smile. Not just on her moonlit face, but also in her milkchoclate eyes. If he did one more thing to hurt her, his heart would explode with guilt. A sad sight to see a beautiful woman tied down and bludgeoned for ongoing four hours. She was tough. To tough for her own good. He inwardly smiled at a chance to seeing her again... and again.

She panted quietly trying not to fall asleep. Her conscious was slowly sliping away and that pleased her despite the life threatening situation between her and her enemy/lover. They sat in slilence for what seemed like five minutes. Both apprecitating one small thing about each other.

Time passes... neither of them spoke. They sat there in the moonlit chamber exchanging a long, somber message.

"Why did it come to this?"

Shizune opened her mouth to speak, a false smirk playing at her glistening lips. "Done already, _Kabuto_?" she asked mockingly. Kabuto hesitated for a moment. Then sighed and closed his eyes. "I may as well be, _Shizune_." He took a look at her blood covered features. The crimson liquid blanketing almost every inch of her slender frail figure, the lips untouched. "Maybe I should keep going, though. For the fun of it," he said. "If you would just cooperate, I won't have to hurt you. Or would you rather die..." It wasn't a question, nor a joke, he waited for the answer. Shizune sat there in silence disspite the warning. She knew it would take every gut he had, and even more, to erase her being in this world. He would risk his own life just by killing her. They both knew that.

But she could also tell he was growing impatient from her silence. "I'd rather die than to give secrets away to a... monster like you." The last part came out in a sobbing whisper. A sparkling light slowly running down her left cheek. He knew she was lying.

A slight change in her face ran through. Thousands of emotions in one. Kabuto had a burning, passionate desire to caress her cheek. Balling his hands into fists, he watched her suffer. Just like he would do with any other... _victim_. That word was so foul now that he hurt the one he cared about the most. He was surprised that he wasn't overflowing anxiety when ever this emotion smacked him in the face. He was so use to seeing her warm smile. Hearing her laugh like ringing like quiet snow bells being carried away by the winds violent whisper. The warmth of her skin dancing upon his setting his mind to roam above the clouds. To reach for the sun... The pure bliss that washed his cares away by the magical touch of her lips.

He couldn't take being away from her much longer.

His train of thought abruptly changed course when he heard her weak sob, mirroring the pain of the moon and its rays. She looked up to see his expression. His face defied of being stabbed in the heart with the knife of regret. She imagined what he was thinking of while she wished of nothing more than to end this painful war. His misery was too much to bare for her at this point. But all she could do was cry. The physical pain, the mental pain, all wasting from her eyes in forms of silvery, moonlit tears that looked of tears from an angel. Shizune looked down at the cracked floor and seen where her tears had landed. Dissolving quickly. She, then, looked back up at miserable Kabuto and she just noticed the closed space between them. He knelt down until his face was inches away from her. Expression unreadable. Then her attention was suddenly focused on his hair. It was still more beautiful than any bright star she's seen in her entire life. Her focus wasn't interrupted when Kabuto slowly leaned forward.

He delicately laid his hand on her silky cheek making her jump in surprise. He stared into her eyes. The knife of regret sinking deep into his heart as he ran his cold thumb over cheek. "I'm sorry," he said just above a whisper; the mournful look in his ebony eyes slowly evolving into pure passion. He meant it... Shizune hesitated, not sure of _what_to say. But she knew there was one thing she knew she wanted to say. It gushed out of her immediately. "I forgive you." Another long silence between the two skilled shinobi.

Kabuto took her face between his hands and kissed her lips gently and passionately. In that second, both of them was escorted to their mental sanctuary.

A/N: Well... that was certainly beautiful. Um... So like I said before, if you listen to a sad song while reading this fic you'll probably love it. I suggest you listen to some of the songs from the Air soundtrack. Those songs are so lovely... Until next time! Peace out, atown down! XD


End file.
